User talk:UndeadHero
Woops..... ........ Crap I think I messed up a bit, I've never used these damn talk pages before and now it seems I've screwed it up a bit......... Ah well This time it will work..... Hopefully...... Anyways here's what I think. The medic idea sounds awesome, you could even say how it works similarly to Kuma's fruit taking pain out and putting it somewhere else. So it could work both offensivley and defensivley as well as being used as a healing tool. For Gilliam's Devil Fruit I was thinking a sort of fighting spirit fruit? It works like this, the fruit gives him the ability to tap into his soul and use it to grant himself greater physical attributes and to impose on others. So it would work like a mix between Reiatsu from Bleach and Houskoku Haki and it would look a lot like Kenpachi's Reiatsu or one of the auras from Dragonball Z, a big mass of energy irradiating from his body in whatever colour you fancy lol :) Hope I helped, excluding the whole mess up on you're talk page........ TheMediaJudge 09:43, June 26, 2011 (UTC) i can help out si tell me what you wanted him to do first so i can see what happnes ????? Hmmmmmmmm The Shatter Shatter fruit does sound good but you may be right, there are quite a few fruits that are like that. The strength of the fruit isn't a worry, it's just originality and personality. What's a fruit that hasn't really been done before and has something to do with Gilliam's personality? What's Gilliam like anyway? Coz looking at him, or any character for that matter, can be a really good way of finding their devil fruit power that's how I do it for most of my characters :) TheMediaJudge 09:53, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ok[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 09:56, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Right I think I have thought of not only one but lots of differnt fruits from each of the groups that I think will fit his personality. Paramecia Fruits ' *'The Fighting Spirit Fruit- 'Already described this one. *'Futsu Futsu no Mi (Anger Anger Fruit)- '''Channels anger into physical attributes to make them stronger. '''Zoan Fruits * Konchuu Knochuu no Mi, Model: Praying Mantis- 'Gives him the scaled precision and speed of a praying mantis, in hybrid form gives him blades on his arms and makes him more slender making him more agile aswell as giving him the strength bonus that all zoans give. Also makes him a master of Praying Mantis style Kung Fu, making up for his weaker hand to hand combat. *'Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Talos- '''It's a mythical Zoan that gives him the strength, powers and abilities of the giant man of bronze Talos, when in full form he reaches 50ft tall and is far stronger than most humanoids and he gains a closer resmblance to the bronze man, his sword becomes a gaint, acient greek/roman style shot sword and gains an acient greek/roman helmet on his head. Also becomes incredibly enduranble but can be vulnerable against steel because steel is stronger than bronze but only if the person wielding the steel is strong enough. '''Logia Fruits *'Kokuyougan Kokuyougan no Mi (Obsidian Obsidian Fruit)- '''Gives him the ability to make his body into obsidian and to generate obsidian. Obsidian is a pretty tough mateirial and gives incredibly good resistance against magma and other forms of heat (perfect for if you ever want Gilliam to face Akainu) and can also be fashioned to create very sharp weapons such as the spear points and blades created by native americans, the acient egyptians and other acient/prehistoric cultures. *'Kaijin Kaijin no Mi (Ash Ash Fruit)- '''Gives him the ability to turn into volacnic ash, the abilities work in a similar manner to Crocodile's abilities. Those are the ones I've thought of, btw some of them have nothing to do with his character they just sounded cool lol, if you don't want any of them I'll continue looking for some ideas and I may use them myself.... YOU HEAR THAT ANYBODY WHO IS READING THIS OTHER THAN ME AND UNDEAD! I CALL COPYRIGHT IF YOU WANNA USE THESE ASK FIRST OR YOU WILL SUFFER MY WRATH! MWHAHAHA! TheMediaJudge 11:18, June 26, 2011 (UTC)